Hidan's birthday present
by YaoiAttraction
Summary: When Hidan comes home he is furious. Why? Well just find out what he does when he is given a suprise as a birthday present.


A/N: New story enjoy Hidan!

"Kakuzuuu what the hell!"

What! This is what I come to. A house buried in filth with Kakuzu sitting back counting money and I can't find my damn pendant. Jashin-sama will be pissed at me over this dick-head louging around losing shit!

"Kakuzu where the hell is my damn pendant!"

Kakuzu only spared me a damn glance. A GLANCE! That's it! Here I am in a fucking crisis and all he does is look- no glance at me!

I was getting damn well pissed off. Who the fuck do he think he is! Now he doesn't even acknowldge me.

"Kakazu! Get the fuck up and help me find my pendant!" The only sound the bastard gives me is an irritated grunt. What the fuck! If he didn't get up in the next five seconds I would rip his fucking balls off! Sooner than expected he lifts his hand and there my pendant was hanging loosely from his wrist. "Here now shut up. Im busy." Snatching my shit I click it back around my neck. Huffing as to why the bastard let me get all pissed before showing he had my pendant all along. Augh sometimes Kaku- wait what was that noise. I looked toward Kakazu with raised eyebrows. He only bat me off telling me to 'go away'. Whatever!

I turn toward the muffled noise. It seems to be coming from my bedroom. As I got closer it was defiantly coming from my bedroom. Opening the door my eyes widen as I spot two naked sluts on my bed struggling against their binds. Tsch...Maybe Kakazu paid them to be here. "Kakazu what the hell is this?"

"It's your gift from me."

I frown.W.O.W what a greeeeat gift. "Hmph so you get me a couple of sluts. For what?" Kakazu said something lowly. Probably an insult to my intelligence like always. "It's your birthday isn't it?" My birthd-! Oh my fucking Jashin. Today was my birthday. How could I be so stupid as to forget.

"Damnit, I forgot Kakazu."

He let out a desperate sigh saying something along the lines of 'that's not a big suprise'. Fucking old bastard always insulting me. I should rip out his fucking vocal chord. "But why did you get me two sluts?"

"So you can do whatever you want with them. Maybe even perform one of your stupid rituals."

I was ecstatic right now. He was fucking right. There could be nothing better than having two work-free sluts here to sacrifice to Jashin-sama. "Well thank you...I guess."

"Hmph."

I close the door behind me as I overlook the two girls. One was a brunnette while the other was a red-head. I was about to sacrafice to Jashin. He was going to be proud of me for doing 8 sacrifices in a week. That was one more than usual. Plus this time I had two. Usually I only had one. Hmm...looks as if Kakauzu was better at this than I was.

I approached them while they smiled at me. Kakazu had spent his money on a couple of prostitutes just for me. Heh I haven't seen him do that for anyone else. This could make good blackmail.

I was done. I had sacrificed the two sluts to Jashin and I was pretty damn excited. Pain had always caused me to feel good. I walked down the stairs to Kakazu smiling once he glanced at me. I planted my ass beside him. High off the agonizing screams the bitches released I pushed Kakazu. "So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" He said a bit annoyed, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Why'd you pay for them?"

"Because it was your birthday."

"Hell you never did that before. So I think your hiding something from me." I teased. He only frowned and shook his head. "I think you like me Kakazu."

Hell I was only teasing. I loved making him mad, but that soon backfired on me when he thrust me against the couch. My hands above my head. "You Hidan is nothing to me. Nothing more than an irritating stupid slut."

I laughed, "A slut?"

"Yeah. All you do is perform these rituals on these sluts after you fucked them."

Ok now I was pissed. How in the hell can he disrespect me that way. He was the one that bought them for me so it didn't matter

"Well if you felt that way why the hell did you buy me some sluts!"

"Because I wanted you to enjoy your birthday!"

"All I needed for my birthday was you!"

Silence...

Silence...

Damnit I had screwed up. What the hell did I say that for. Now I was here as red as a fucking tomato, because I had just practically told Kakazu I liked him. I let my head down. Now he was all wide-eyed and staring at me. Shit I always managed to fuck up something.

"Shit. I-I didn't mea-"

I was interrupted. You know why? Because Kakazu had gripped my wrist and pushed his lips onto mine. I was more than damn suprised the bastard had kissed me. This could get a a bit mature so virgins look away. Kakazu let up and looked at me. "Hidan your beautiful."

Well GOD DAMNIT! the bastard had to make me blush even more. I was so fucking embarrased why the hell did I have to be stuck in this situation. Kakazu mumbled something, but because I wasn't thinking straight I didn't hear him. So I asked him to repeat it and what he said made me blush even more. 'Im gonna give you the best birthday fuck ever'

So you guessed it. The next thing I know I was shredded of all my clothes laying on my back with Kazu above me. He kissed me again, but this time it was rough and passoniate. He pulled me head back by my hair sending a tinge of pain down my neck. I moaned, loving the way that he was rough with me and not treating me so fragile. Soon or later he traveled done my neck with butterfly kissed stopping to suck on a certain spot on the juncture of my shoulder.

"Mmm Kakazu you-you have on too much clothing."

"Hmph just shows my dominance over you."

Then he roughly pushed my head to the side latching back onto my neck. Leaving a purple hickey in it wakening. "Kakazu?"

"Shut up."

I obeyed. Something he just chuckled at. Gasping because he took me by suprise. He had let his hand travel down to my hardening cock. Fingers just lightly touching as to bring pleasure, but not too much pleasure. "Kakazuuuu!"

He silenced me by pushing his lips back to mine. I only had enough breath to last for 5 seconds, but he insisted not to stop. Sucking all life from me. Well not literally. He roughly pulled back as I breathed in more air to fill my lungs. He let his fingers rub into the inner of my thighs lightly parting them. "Kakazu wait."

"Shut up Hidan."

So...I did as instructed once again as he slowly unzipped his pants. I felt his member between my legs as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me toward him. "Don't move and it won't hurt."

"What won't huuuRRRT KAKAZUUUU!"

This bastard had thrusted into me without any preparation. Damnit that shit hurt. My eyed started to sting. That mutherfucker had stuck his dick in me without preparartion!

"Damnit Kakazu!"

"Just shut up you'll be ok."

So he pull back until the head of his cock was still buried in my ass before thrusting back in. I arched. The pain was killing me, yet giving me so much pleasure. He reposition throwing my legs around his waist before pulling me to the end of the bed where my back was flat against the bed surface, but my ass hanging off. He gripped my waist tightly before planting his feet on the ground. Once in the new position he started to move again. In out. In out. In out. It was still a bit painful though the sharp stings declined.

"Auuugh!"

If you wondered why I yelled it was because Kakazu had hit somewhere that brought intense pleasure. Shit I needed more. "Again Kakazu, Again." He only grunted pushing in again, but missing the bundle of nerves.

"Kakazuuu! Not there!"

He frowned pulling out once more before pounding back in, in another angle. "Aaahhh Shit!" There. He had found it. Knowing this he smirked and proceeded to fuck me into the mattress. I could feel that I was close to my release. I arched and moaned louder that usual. But guess what? This caused the bastard to slow down. Pushing in at an unbearably slow paste.

"Kakazu don't stop! Go Damnit!"

He sped up once again to the point when I was about to blow before he completely stopped. "Kakazu! GO!"

"You have to beg me."

What! Shit stop playing Kakazu move!" I was so fucking serious. This bastard had me on edge, but wouldn't give me the pleasure of release. Who the fuck do he think he is?

"Ask for it Hidan. Ask me nicely."

Fine. I'd do it, but only because I was desperate. "Please Kakazu, please." He chuckled, "Not good enough." I was shocked. What the fuck!

"Kakazu fuck me right now or else I'll-Auuuuuugh!"

He had stop me mid-sentence by grabbing my hardened member. He squeeze it tugging on it until I was bucking into his hand. "God Kakazu! Faster!" He did as instructed before leaning in to nibble at my earlobe. "Beg me Hidan. Beg me to fuck you."

"Please Kakazu. Please fuck me! Fuck me until I cant walk for a week. I want you to continue to stick your pretty little cock into my tight puckered hole until I cum! Please Kakazu! Please!" and that is what brought him over the edge.

He pulled out of me before roughly flipping me onto my stomach. Grabbing me around the waist he pushed my head into the comforter before re-entering me. I had my ass in the air nearly being smothered by the comforter as Kakazu continued to thrust into me. "Im almost there Kakazu."

"Me too."

He re-entered me about five more times until I couldn't take it anymore and shot my seed over my stomach and his still clothed chest. He soon followed shooting his sperm right on that bundle of nerve making me arch and tremble. Coming down from my height of pleasure I looked toward Kakazu, who's cock was still hard and erect.

"Kakazu you still need help."

He only smiled at me and closed his eyes shaking his head 'no' slightly. I didn't give a fuck. I still raised up slightly crawling toward him and staring at his dark rough skin. I lightly stuck my tongue out running it along side the thick vein underneath his cock. His eyes shot open as I surrounded the head of it with my lips. Swirling my tongue before opening my mouth wider swallowing his erection. The first time wasn't so good. I choked. So I tried again choking once more. Pulling back I spit on it watching as it twitched from the liquid trickling down the side. I licked my lips before lubing it up some more once more trying to swallow. This time it was a success. Three times is the charm.

So I bobbed my head up and down on his thick manhood liking the way I made him moan. Getting a bit tired I hummed sending vibrations through his cock only increasing the pleasure. He grabbed my head pulling me down all the way. Making me choke again, though he didn't let up. My eyes started to water as I felt my throat contract trying to swallow the invading object. This only caused Kakazu to moaned louder before arching and sending his seeds down my throat. Though he pulled out quickly shooting some on my face before going limp. I traveled back up his stomach before kissing him pushed me back whipping my lips free of his cum before smirking.

"Hidan you really are a slut."

This time I didn't get mad because I had something in my head. I wasn't just any slut. I layed my head upon his chest and stated, "I love you Kakazu."

Smirking he rolled me more onto his chest before replying, " You'd better."

Damn this was a good birthday.

[[THE END]]


End file.
